PROJECT SUMMARY: ASSESSMENT, INTERVENTION AND MEASUREMENT (AIM) The Assessment, Intervention and Measurement (AIM) facility is the only shared resource at MD Anderson that provides expertise in the science of collecting and managing patient-reported outcome data, assessing energy balance, and developing and implementing technology applications for behavioral assessment and intervention. AIM is a merger of the former CCSG core, Patient-Reported Outcomes, Survey and Population Research (PROSPR), and the CCSG Developing core, e-Health Technology (EHT). Consolidation of these two resources provided a more cost-efficient and integrated population research core facility. AIM is led by Dr. Susan Peterson (director), a professor in the Department of Behavioral Science, and Dr. Karen Basen-Engquist (co-director), a professor in the Department of Behavioral Science and the director of the Center for Energy Balance Research in Cancer Prevention and Survivorship. In the past 6 years, services have been provided to 105 center members in all 16 CCSG programs. Utilization of services provided by the AIM facility has increased 60% since grant Yr37 with 20% of the increase from the former PROSPR facility. Usage has diversified over the past 6 years with an increased number of users from clinical and translational CCSG programs. Peer review-funded usage accounted for 96% of AIM's total usage in Yr42; non-peer review funding accounted for 4% of its usage. In the past year, services have been provided to 36 center members in 12 of 16 CCSG programs with a similar fraction of peer- reviewed usage over the 6-year period. Population science programs accounted for 39% of AIM's usage, and clinical-translational CCSG programs' combined usage accounted for 50% of AIM's total usage. Current CCSG support accounts for 24% ($236,054) of the operating budget, chargebacks account for 45% ($441,576), and institutional support accounts for 31% ($306,914). In Yr44, AIM is requesting $278,346 (32%) in CCSG funding. AIM has provided support for 75 publications since the previous grant period; 14 (19%) were in journals with IF >5. The Specific Aims are: Aim 1. To provide expertise in the science of collecting and managing patient- reported outcome data, including that collected with surveys, web applications, and mobile applications. Aim 2. To provide expertise in energy balance research, including the assessment of diet, physical activity, and physical functioning, and in the delivery of physical activity interventions. Aim 3. To provide expertise in the development and implementation of mobile, web, and sensor applications for behavioral assessment and intervention.